


【最终幻想XIV】 You’ll be alright Part 3（奥尔光 喵美丽/美丽喵）

by kotodama874



Series: 【最终幻想XIV】 You’ll be alright Part 1（奥尔光 喵美丽/美丽喵） [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotodama874/pseuds/kotodama874





	

Part 3  
奥尔什方摇晃着手中的高脚红酒杯，在阴暗的光线交错间他微笑了起来。  
他本身有着复杂的身世：他的名是奥尔什方，姓是Greystone（灰石），他是福尔唐伯爵不能提供家族名份的私生子，是17岁就被授予“银剑”美名的骑士。  
他以前是根本就不会去欣赏红酒的那一类人，他常年驻扎在库尔扎斯中央高地，苦寒的气候让当地人最常饮用的是口感粗粝的醇酒。  
让他改变观念的是一个人的出现：那个人坚韧、顽强，坚信理想，那个人能让他思绪紊乱，情难自控。  
从第一眼见到那个人的时候起，他的心底就发酵着一种感情，馥郁芬芳得仿佛如红酒一般。  
可惜那个人总是不懂他一再露骨的暗示，总是想方设法的岔开话题，他对此不仅不苦恼，反而更加认真地投入感情。  
他就是这样一个异类，无论是在不肯接纳他的福尔唐家族里，还是在勾心斗角的伊修加德教廷里。  
但是，实际上，他所不知道的是，他那位放在心底里珍爱的人，在逃亡到伊修加德之后，就被他利箭一样执着的温柔给击中红心了。  
奥尔什方之前送了一只陆行鸟给冒险者，它是黑色的，由他亲自调教。  
它格外的温顺而且听话，就好像完全没有脾气一样，它的眼睛特别地像奥尔什方：睿智沉稳而且温柔。就跟奥尔什方在沉默当中部署战略时的眼神一模一样。  
他不知道冒险者当时就已经看懂他的良苦用心。  
他也不知道冒险者即使已经懂得他的心了，却还是选择别扭而且刻意的疏远着他露骨的关怀和温柔。  
就好像他今天来忘忧骑士亭喝酒，就坐在离冒险者隔壁的桌子上，冒险者还是一样疏远着他投过去的热烈视线。  
而冒险者实在忍不住转身去看他的时候，他却又恰好低下头去喝酒了。  
当他再度情不自禁地盯着冒险者的时候，冒险者却又开始和同桌的同伴谈话了。  
这俩人微妙而且暧昧的错过，让旁人很是有点焦急。  
终于有人忍不住大声清了阵嗓子，让这两人能同时抬起头对上眼。  
被红酒濡湿了嘴唇的奥尔什方，在冒险者的眼里笑容暖得有些刺眼。  
冒险者的同伴们露出了暧昧的笑容，他们的脸上清楚的写着：全世界都知道的，呵呵。

那个姑娘仰望着跃入苍穹里的埃斯蒂尼安，仰望着那空气中人类与龙族交锋所蹦出来的、在日光之下依旧那么耀眼的火花喃喃自语：“龙骑士大人，我已经用尽了我每一秒的希望，每一分的努力，可是我依然找不到活下去的可能性啊……”埃斯蒂尼安的龙枪划擦过坚硬的龙鳞，尼德霍格的仇恨即使让伊修加德的人类痛苦了一千多年也依然那么固执。  
他的每一枪都企图找到它的致命点，而它的每一次还击都在企图要他的命。  
姑娘的身旁有人捧来了一只大碗，碗内装着昨夜才变身成为龙族眷属的壮年龙的新鲜龙血。  
刚刚成为龙族不久的它眼神中有出乎外人预料的坚定，它坚定的看着每一个自愿在今天清晨饮下它的龙血的同伴。  
直到视线来到最后一个捧着它的龙血，双手瑟瑟发抖迟迟不肯饮下的女孩身上。  
它没有做出任何粗暴的举动，它只是凝视着她，用一种深邃而且充满了智慧的眼神。  
那个姑娘在它的注视下，最终选择饮下了龙血。  
残疾武者没有做出任何举动，他的眼神是静默而且清亮的。  
在这里的每一个最终选择饮下龙血的人，都清醒的承受着这种行为所带来的最终后果。  
他们都拥有着同一种对生存希望彻底绝望的往事。  
还在与邪龙搏斗的埃斯蒂尼安此刻还不知道正发生在地面上的事。  
而清晨第一个饮下龙血的人身体已经开始出现了变化，那是一个体魄还算健壮的老人，他的身体肌肉从脸部、臂膀开始扭曲变形生长。  
然后开始出现变化的是一个青年男子。  
然后是一个中年男子。  
然后是一个少年。  
然后又是一个少年。  
最后，就是那个女孩。

艾默里克在办公桌上睡醒了，伊修加德今天的天气是破天荒的万里晴空，不可思议地仿佛十二神特别刻意的馈赠。  
此刻，几小时前还安稳的待在壁炉方桌旁的，挂着干涸红酒痕的高脚杯跌碎了一只。  
艾默里克一时记不清，那只杯子究竟是他用过的，还是埃斯蒂尼安用过的了。  
它被摔得粉碎，杯脚杯口支离破碎。  
这房间在艾默里克睡着的这段时间内没有任何人曾经进来过，从头到尾都只有艾默里克自己一个人。  
他疑惑地走过去，半跪下拾起地上的碎片，食指与拇指下意识的用劲，高脚杯碎片直接刺进肉里，这一下直接刺得他意识清醒。  
红色的血滴落在晶亮的高脚杯碎片堆上，被壁炉的暖火一照，妖冶得有些可怕。  
从小习武的艾默里克一直很信任身为武者的直觉，在小心拔出碎片，处理伤口的同时，他坚信，他一直在担心的埃斯蒂尼安已经出事了。

当冒险者进入伊修加德国境的时候，他和他的同伴就已经对这个闭关锁国的国家对待进入国境的外国旅行者的严苛有了很深刻的了解。  
只是他想不到，他区区一个被乌尔达哈通缉的逃犯，也能引起伊修加德苍穹骑士团成员的注意。  
这位身着昂贵的苍穹骑士团铠甲的骑士没有自报姓名，他看起来似乎也不削于对冒险者报上自己的姓名。  
他的几个随身家丁此刻都握着武器，将冒险者团团围住，他们每一个人手上都是做工精良的武器，每一个人携带在身上的盾牌雕刻着的家徽彰显着他们出身的高贵。  
在场的奥尔什方毫不犹豫地走向这群人的枪口剑尖，他谨慎地握着腰间的骑士剑，用不卑不亢的语气对着这群家丁的主人说：“请您原谅，我的朋友并不是伊修加德的国民，他并不清楚您的忌讳。”  
“我可以请你的朋友到法庭坐一坐，然后再慢慢给他解释这为什么叫做忌讳。”  
“……我很抱歉，我代替我的朋友向您道歉。”  
“我觉得你并不想把它发展成泽梅尔家族和福尔唐家族间的矛盾对吧？而且这样的话伯爵夫人会更加厌恶你吧？福尔唐家族的私生子银剑骑士奥尔什方·灰石。”正在说话的这个人，是泽梅尔家族值得骄傲的一员，圣骑士战争狂格里诺。  
冒险者怒了，他刚亮出武器就被奥尔什方按住肩膀，推回了人群里。  
接着，奥尔什方用一种十分慎重，又十分镇定的神态向战争狂格里诺行跪膝礼：“我的朋友的行为由福尔唐伯爵本人担保，因此希望您原谅他对您的冒犯，我想他一定是无意的。”  
奥尔什方是在用自己身为一个骑士的高贵尊严向他示弱求情。  
这个隆重的跪膝礼让格里诺想发作却又找不到理由发作。  
他的内心其实是愤怒的：“你肯定知道就算我在这里拿他没有办法，我也肯定会在别的地方要他的命。”  
“那我肯定会先在您的武器下留下我的命，然后您才能要他的命。”  
格里诺因为奥尔什方不卑不亢的气势而不怒反笑，他十分不客气的冲冒险者吹了声口哨：“你们俩究竟是什么关系？我倒是挺有兴趣！”  
“他是我发誓会用生命来保护的人。”  
“他是你的情人？”  
“是我发誓会用生命和尊严来守护的人。”  
冒险者被同伴挡在身后，群众都看不清他脸上的表情，他的脑海里倒放着过往里很多很多有关于奥尔什方的讯息，它们在他的脑海里被过滤到最后只剩下一句：loving you.


End file.
